


Temptress

by thepfeffernusse



Series: Temptress [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mind Control, Occult, Penis expansion, Succubus, Testicle Expansion, Transformation, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepfeffernusse/pseuds/thepfeffernusse
Summary: Rachel is a normal girl who has a one-night stand that turns into quite the sexual awakening. When it turns out that a few other things seem to have awakened as well, Rachel ends up transforming into something more than human, and less than strictly "female."
Series: Temptress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188221
Kudos: 9





	Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from an anonymous person who allowed me to work on their idea for them. It was fun to do, and they've actually requested a second part that is well underway!
> 
> Note: There are some mind control/non-consensual themes with some scenes that people may not be into. In this particular story, it feels like it falls into just a little bit of a gray area, but you be the judge.

**CHAPTER 1:**

_Wild Night_

Rachel made her way down the stairs of her apartment building excitedly. It had been so long since she’d had an opportunity to go out with her friends. Her college roommate, Megan had called her the night before and told her they were going barhopping to properly enjoy the long weekend. The plan was to go to a few well-known places first and end the night at the new club downtown. It was something Rachel hadn’t done since she graduated two years previous.

She stepped out of the building, the sunset on the horizon casting a red-orange light that complimented her long auburn hair. She was a shorter girl, standing five foot two, and she was attractive if a little skinny with B-cup breasts and narrow hips. Petite was often the word used to describe her. Regardless of whether or not she was anyone’s type, they always found her fun to be around and she was pretty enough that most guys wanted to spend some time with her one way or another.

Megan was parked on the curb and sitting on the hood of her car while she waited for her friend. When she saw Rachel step outside she waved her arms and shouted to get her attention.

“Rachel!” She called. “Over here, girl!”

Rachel turned her head towards the sound of her friend’s voice and saw a tall, dark-skinned, and busty girl.

“Megan!”

She ran over to the car and they swept each other up into an affectionate hug.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Megan asked, unable to conceal the excitement in her voice. “It’s going to get wild!”

***** ***** *****

Rachel was drunk. Not entirely wasted, not yet, but she was well on her way. As the taxi pulled up to the new place in town, she stepped out to see an enormous red neon sign which read ‘THE PIT’. A neon caricature of a sexy demoness stood between the two words, lazily holding a pitchfork in one hand. Rachel privately thought that the place looked like some kind of strip club, but she went along with her friends and they entered a cavernous dance floor, giggling and pushing each other playfully. 

The pounding bass of an electronic dance track boomed over the crowd as they entered. The sound practically deafened her and she saw dozens of people moving about on the red-and-black checkered floor. The place had a simultaneously tasteful and sleazy design; red velvet curtains hung from carved wooden pillars holding up a balcony that ran around the entirety of the room. Rachel could see people milling about on the second level, drinking, kissing, and groping each other with abandon. Rachel felt just a little envious of them, she hadn’t had a boyfriend since junior year.

Megan suddenly put her hand on Rachel’s shoulder and shouted something into her ear and she struggled to hear what Megan was saying over the explosively loud music blaring through the room.

“We’re gonna go to the bar for some drinks!” Megan shouted. “What are you staring at? Come on!”

Rachel followed her friends through the crowd, trying not to lose sight of them, but they were far ahead of her and a few dancers stepped in between them, bobbing their heads and flailing their limbs wildly. One girl with a particularly large ass bent over and started grinding against a man who was clearly enjoying himself as her thong-clad buttocks freed themselves from her dress.

“Hey!” Rachel shouted, trying to get by the twerking girl. “Wait up!”

Her friends didn’t seem to hear, continuing to walk away.

“HEY!”

She nearly toppled over as she finally pushed through, steadying herself and trying to locate her friends. She couldn’t see them over the crowd and began to fight the crowd to the bar. By the time she had managed to get away from the crowd of drunk or otherwise intoxicated dancers, she felt that she had sobered up considerably. She didn’t really like dealing with crowds without people she knew close at hand and her friends seemed to have evaporated into thin air.

Just when she began to get worried and went for her phone to text Megan, the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life appeared before her. He was tall and lean-muscled, had a well-groomed beard that framed his square jaw, and wore multiple silver charms on chains around his neck. Sleeves of jet-black arcane symbols adorned his forearms and his whole mystique seemed to fit with the devilish theme of the club. There was a rockstar quality about him that Rachel had always secretly had a thing for.

“Can I get you a drink, gorgeous?” He asked in a resonant, gravelly voice, raising one eyebrow and noting her disheveled state. “Or do you maybe need help with something?”

Rachel’s voice seemed to have abandoned her. She wasn’t used to talking to men like this and she certainly wasn’t used to them calling her gorgeous.

“I-I,” she began, swallowing hard and starting over. “I think I lost my friends.”

“Oh, well,” he said casually. “I have enough for both of us. I could introduce you if you want. I’m Mo.”

He held out a hand, expectantly waiting for her to shake it.

“Mo?!” Rachel said incredulously. "Seriously?"

“I know,” he replied, smiling and showing his straight white teeth. “Doesn’t really suit me, but it’s what ol’ daddy dearest named me, or short for it anyway. Do you want to meet some of my friends for now? We may find yours a little later if we both look out for them.”

Despite her anxiety about following strangers around strange clubs, she felt a sense of security around Mo that she couldn’t explain and she followed him without question, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the stairwell near the bar that led up to the balcony.

***** ***** *****

Upstairs, Mo led her to a private booth, closed in by a door of fogged glass. He slid it open and held it for Rachel, motioning for her to enter with his free hand. She stepped into a small, but ornately decorated room; a true VIP booth if ever there was one. Three other people were sitting there, a man and two women, who were all looking at her and smiling as if they had been expecting her.

“Ha! Redhead!” Laughed one of the women, who was beautiful and somehow both willowy and curvy at the same time. “Pay up, Duke!”

“Shit, Lili,” said the ridiculously muscular man. “I didn’t even want to take the damn bet.”

He handed her a crisp one hundred dollar bill, which she snatched up and tucked into her considerable cleavage so fast that Rachel barely saw it. The other woman, a short and slightly chubby girl, tittered.

“Shut up, Cate.” The taller woman, Lili, said venomously. “I told you before to stop that giggling! It’s creepy and you’ll scare our guest."

The short woman pressed her hands to her mouth to stifle more laughter as Lili held out a flawless hand. Rachel nervously shook it.

“Hi, there!” She said to Rachel, smiling in a way that made Rachel subconsciously think of a predator who just caught a juicy meal. “I’m Lili, that’s Duke, and the giggly one there is Cate. Don't mind our little bet. Mo just has a habit of finding pretty girls to bring up here from time to time and we bet on their hair color. Nothing too serious.”

“Hi, I’m Rachel. Mo invited me up here and–”

Mo finally entered the booth and sat next to Lili, indicating that Rachel should take the seat across from him, next to Duke. Rachel sat down.

"Lili's a bit of a gambler at heart," Mo said. "Loves to bet on everything."

“I’m thinking maybe I should go look for my friends…” Rachel said, somewhat lamely, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Mo waved a hand in the air dismissively.

“Don’t worry about that,” he said, flashing his smile again. “They’re still around, I’m sure. They wouldn’t leave a sweet thing like yourself alone. Just relax, you look tired.”

Mo went to an ice bucket in the center of the room and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He uncorked it with one quick motion and caught the cork before it flew out of the bottle. He then took a glass from a shelf on the wall and filled it, handing it to Rachel.

“Who are you?” She asked, taking the glass.

“Me?” Mo asked, pointing at himself. “I’m Mo, the devil in human clothing and this is my Coven.”

He smiled again while Rachel snickered.

“I mean who are you really? What do all of you do?”

Lili spoke up, scooting to the edge of her seat and leaning conspiratorially towards Rachel.

“We’re just people who like to help other people have fun.” She said.

Cate giggled again and Rachel started to think she was a little off, though she seemed harmless enough. She took a sip of her champagne and was stunned by the delicious flavor. It must have been incredibly expensive.

“That’s more like it!” Mo said, chuckling. “Let’s get this party started!”

Rachel, her worries for her friends strangely distant, sipped from her glass and decided to let herself go with the flow for once.

***** ***** *****

Rachel felt relaxed for the first time in ages. There was no anxiety weighing her down, nothing to worry about. She was pleasantly buzzed and Mo had proved to be a perfect gentleman. She eventually kissed him and he accepted enthusiastically. Later, he gently rubbed her thighs from under her skirt while they made out like high schoolers, but he never went further than she was comfortable with, feeling out her limits based on her body language. He respected her boundaries, which only made her want him more.

She told him she wanted him to take her home sometime later and he had agreed. They practically fled the VIP booth and took the rear exit out of the club, where Mo’s Mercedes was parked. As they drove through town towards Mo’s apartment, Rachel, horny and buzzed, offered to give him a blowjob. He had only muttered something about driving safely and that he had other plans for her when they got to his place. If she had been even slightly sober, she may have perceived those words as ominous, but everything just seemed to be either amusing or sexy at the time.

Once they arrived at Mo’s building, they staggered into an unusually small elevator, which rose smoothly up until it reached the penthouse at the top of the building. Rachel hazily wondered who Mo really was once more. He was clearly rich and possibly famous, but she had no clue who he was. He seemed the type to be a famous rockstar, or maybe a billionaire who wanted to be. Her thoughts were cut short as they stumbled out of the elevator and Mo led her through the penthouse and into the bedroom.

Once they were inside his room, Mo walked over to his bed, idly touching the charms around his neck and staring thoughtfully at it.

“What’s wrong?” Rachel asked, feeling hornier than ever. “Not having second thoughts, I hope?”

“No,” Mo said flatly, without turning to her. “I’m just trying to think of the best way to say this.”

“What?” 

As Rachel asked the question, her anxieties began to rise to the surface once more. This always seemed to happen when she found someone she really liked, though it had never gone this far before.

“Just,” Mo said, turning to face her. “I’m a bit of an ass man, Rachel.”

Rachel looked at him, stunned into silence. When she found her voice again she stumbled over her words, trying to express herself properly.

“W-well, I don’t know why you would pick  _ me _ out of a crowd, then.”

She felt very self-conscious about her relatively flat ass just then, particularly when she thought of Lili's curves.

“Oh, no,” Mo said. “It’s not about the size of one part of a woman's body for me, it’s the full package."

Rachel felt a blush forming on her cheeks as she stood before Mo. She felt as if he were disrobing her with his eyes.

“What I mean is, I have trouble…getting off sometimes.”

They stood there awkwardly for a short moment until Rachel responded.

“Um,” she said. “What do you need from me?”

Mo let out a sigh of apparent relief. He continued to fidget with the charms around his neck as he stepped closer to her.

“I just need you to let me do what I do in bed. Nothing serious, I just have particular kinks that some women aren’t always into. Do you trust me enough to indulge me and just go with it?”

Under normal circumstances, she probably would have said no and gotten the hell out of there. However, Mo had a sort of hypnotic effect on her. He was so attractive that she couldn’t resist him. She nodded slowly and Mo flipped a switch on his nightstand. A series of red lights lit up underneath the bed, arranged in a circle with small symbols lining the edges, forming lines that crossed over each other in an intricate configuration. Rachel took this to be a part of his ‘thing’ and decided to just accept it. It had worked out for her so far. She slowly started to get undressed, starting with her heels.

“Leave those on,” Mo said. “They suit you, just lose the clothes. Please?”

Rachel acquiesced and took off her clothes, leaving only her bra, panties, and heels. She then strutted sensually over to the bed.

“You do have a few kinks don’t you?” She said as she reached down and started to unbuckle his belt.

Mo smirked at her confidently.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, sweetheart.”

He slipped his shirt off over his head and revealed his toned body; abs and pecs well defined but not in the way that Rachel found so unsettling. Bodybuilder types like Duke were just not her thing.

She freed his erect cock from his jeans and found herself pleasantly surprised by what she found. It was about eight inches at least by her reckoning and had a firth that she was sure would make it quite the ride. After she gave him a short, passionate blowjob, he asked her to stop and stood up. He practically tore her panties off of her body and pushed her to the bed before rolling her over into a doggy position and grasping her hips. Then, without warning, he jammed his tongue deep into her pussy and she let out a shriek of pleasure as he ate her out. The favor returned, he prepared to begin the main event.

Rachel felt as if she would split in two as he forcefully jackhammered in and out of her cunt with ruthless ferocity. She moaned and gasped, clenching the sheets in her fists, the pleasure overwhelming her every nerve. A few minutes in, Mo suddenly spoke, never stopping or slowing even as he did so.

"I'm going to move this thing along a little, ready?"

She tried to respond, but found herself incapable of intelligent speech and was forced to settle for a grunt of approval. A moment later she found out what he meant and let out another strained gasp of pleasure and surprise as he delicately, but determinedly, pressed his thumb into her anus.

Rachel had allowed only one partner to experiment with anal before and she hadn't found it pleasant. She never knew it could feel like this. The throbbing pleasure of her pussy mixed with the stimulation of her asshole in a glorious combination of ecstasy she had never experienced before. If Mo kept this up she knew she was going to cum.

Mo continued pounding her snatch and moving his thumb in and out of her ass rhythmically and Rachel found herself enjoying the manipulation of her asshole more and more. She began to think that Mo may just have a convert on his hands when he asked her another question.

"Do you think you could handle going a little further back here?"

"Mm-hmm!" Rachel enthusiastically moaned.

She had just been considering telling him to just take her ass, anyway. Everything was certainly good for her, even though it was all a bit strange. Mo had somehow managed to pull her out of her shell for the evening and then convinced her to try something she had sworn to never take part in again.

_ He must be some kind of supernatural being.  _ She thought.  _ Like a wizard or something. _

Mo pulled out of her dripping wet pussy and walked over to the nightstand again. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a tube of lubricant and squirted it into his hand before stroking his prick a few times. Fully lubed and ready, he rubbed what was left in and around her asshole before gently pressing the head of his dick against her ass.

"Here we go, baby," he said cockily. "Strap in."

He then pressed gently into her ass, slowly rocking back and forth to lube it up and prepare his way. Despite not having much experience in the anal arena, Rachel took it all surprisingly well. It started out entirely uncomfortable, bordering on painful, and she almost begged him to stop, but then something seemed to loosen up and the whole process was much easier and exponentially more pleasurable as she took his full length into her ass.

After several minutes of their combined moans of pleasure ringing throughout the bedroom, Rachel felt something happening. She had clearly never experienced anal orgasm, but she was fairly certain that one was coming all the same.

"Don't stop!" She managed to gasp at Mo. "I'm gonna cum!"

She began to press hard against his thrusts, allowing him to penetrate her deeper and harder than before. The feeling of orgasm built for several more seconds until, finally, Rachel felt unbelievable pleasure wrack her body as she shuddered and went limp for a moment, her pussy squirting all over Mo and his bed.

Mo began to let out similar sounds that suggested his own orgasm and Rachel felt his body stiffen slightly as he came. Once it was over, Rachel felt herself collapse into a heap on the soaking wet sheets of Mo's bed, completely spent. She felt Mo pull out and let out a high shout of pleasurable surprise as he did so, then she fell away into unconsciousness.

***** ***** *****

Rachel woke up the next morning mysteriously in her own bed. She had no memories of telling Mo where she lived, nor of him driving her home, and she certainly had no memory of getting back home under her own power. Between the drinking and the adventurous sexual activity of the night before she knew she had been out like a light after they had finished.

She sat up in bed, feeling strange. Her body was somewhat leaden and her muscles were stiff, particularly her legs and buttocks. She could feel that her anus was decidedly sore from the previous night's foray into assplay. She also felt an odd numbness from her pussy that she didn't know how to explain. Mo had been the proud owner of a very large member so she supposed it was just because she wasn't used to a cock that size. She found her phone on her bed, plugged in and fully charged, and realized with a thrill of horror that she had multiple missed calls and dozens of text messages from her friend. They had been looking for her after all.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

_A Change is Gonna Come_

It had been several days since Rachel’s adventurous evening and her friends still weren’t talking to her. Megan had called her the day after to explain how disappointed and angry she was that Rachel hadn’t at least texted her that she was safe. She had told her that while she was having fun with her ‘new friends’ they had all been running around the club and several blocks surrounding it, terrified that she had been kidnapped or worse. Rachel had tried to explain herself but she knew that it would take time for her friends to forgive her. She knew they probably wouldn’t believe that she had been taken in and distracted by Mo’s inhuman charm.

She also knew they would never believe what was going on with her. She had felt odd–physically and mentally–since her night with Mo and the feelings were only getting stronger. She had been craving sex in a way that she never had before, but it wasn’t just sex. What she truly wanted, more than anything in the world, was to be fucked in the ass. It wasn’t like her to feel so horny all the time, let alone for something like that. She had also been feeling a strong urge to suck dick. That was the strangest thing, she had always enjoyed giving the occasional blowjob, guys thought it was hot, but she had never had a  _ desire _ to find a man just to give him one.

Along with the strange sexual cravings she was experiencing, she seemed to be undergoing physical changes as well. Her skin had become unnaturally smooth, almost as if she didn’t even have pores anymore. It was utterly flawless in a way she could have only dreamed of before. Her freckles were gone and even the large birthmark on her thigh seemed to have faded entirely. The way her body seemed to be undergoing some sort of metamorphosis disturbed her. She had also noticed that her boobs were substantially bigger, nearly two full cup-sizes of growth in just over two days. She had also looked at herself in the mirror that morning and noticed that she had real curves now. Her hips had widened and her ass had filled out, creating dramatic curves where there had been none the day before. She was still on the skinny side, but she was somehow changing with each passing day. Terrified, she had anxiously shut herself in her apartment and refused to leave until she figured out what was going on with her.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she half believed that the strange circle of lights under Mo's bed had something to do with it all. Rachel vaguely remembered that Mo had called his group of friends a coven. Could it possibly be that Mo and his friends dabbled in witchcraft? Had he cast some strange spell on her for some unknown purpose or was she simply being stupid and childish? Her body would suggest something supernatural was going on, but she couldn't quite convince herself of the existence of magic even now.

The weekend was nearly at an end and she was supposed to report for a job interview the next morning. With all the changes to her body, however, she didn’t have any clothes that fit. She certainly didn’t have a bra that would fit anymore, her small handfuls had grown into full D-cups and seemed to be gaining considerable mass by the day. There was just no way she could put an outfit together and the only one she knew who may have anything that would fit her was... 

“Megan.” She said aloud to her empty room.

She picked up her phone and sent a text out of sheer desperation.

_ I’m so sorry about the other night. I didn’t mean to make you all worry and I was a complete asshole _ .

Coincidentally, she felt a strange pulse in her anus as she typed the last word. Her urge to be fucked growing more and more insistent. She tried to ignore it for the moment and move on.

_ I’ve gotten myself into some serious trouble and I need your help. I can’t really get into it through text. If you could do one favor for me I’ll never bother you again if it’s what you want. Please, come to my apartment and let me explain. Bring a full change of clothes if you can. _

She set the phone down and awaited a response. However, after ten minutes of incessant throbbing from her ass, she gave up waiting and decided to do something about her newest problem. She walked into her room and went straight for her underwear drawer. Inside it, pushed far to the back and hidden under several pairs of old panties, was the object of her desire: a large dildo that she rarely used. She grabbed some lube she kept handy as well and smeared over the shaft of the thick dildo. She prepared her ass, thinking she should invest in some butt plugs.

As she slid the dildo in between her ass cheeks and into her throbbing hole she let out a sigh of relief. It was as if she had become fully addicted to anal after Mo’s raucous lovemaking had opened her eyes to the pleasure that could be found there. She bounced up and down on the dildo, fucking herself as hard as she could manage and feeling better as she went on. Eventually, though she never achieved an orgasm, the strange throbbing in her ass subsided. She pulled the dildo out of herself and stood up. As soon as she did, she felt that something new was wrong now.

Rachel's stomach lurched and she felt like she was going to vomit. There was a heat in her gut, but she couldn’t tell what was happening. She bent double and held her stomach as she groaned in pain. At the same time, she felt a strange burning from her pussy. As the pain in her stomach subsided, she moved her hand to her vagina experimentally and felt something unusually hard and swollen there; a nub of flesh that twitched at her touch. It felt good to touch, but the absolute numbness of her pussy disturbed her, so she moved her finger further down to feel for her labia.

She felt a surge of heat in her clit once more and looked down to see it actually swell outward, gaining some length and a good deal more thickness, the glans swelled larger as well gaining definition.

_ No fucking way. _ She thought.  _ I can't have a monster clit on top of everything else! _

But the evidence before was very much to the contrary. Hanging out of the upper folds of her snatch she now saw what resembled a tiny, two-inch penis. She watched in awe as her clitoral hood was repurposed, growing outward to firm a partial foreskin; the pink flesh changing to resemble her outer skin tone. She realized with horrified fascination that her clit had been transformed and she now had a dick.

Forced to believe in the clearly supernatural changes taking place in her genitals, she rushed to the bathroom and seized a mirror. She held it beneath herself awkwardly in a bid to get a look at what was happening, managing to get the angle right just as her labia began to knit together. She felt a strange pressure inside of what she was fairly certain was her uterus, though everything was numb and tingling straingely, making it hard to tell for certain. She forced herself to look into the mirror and watched, moaning and babbling softly in terror, as her labia sagged downward and began to fuse together, forming a fleshy and empty sac, covering her vaginal opening forever.

Panic flooded her as she suddenly felt the pressure in her womb become unbearable. She was seized by an urge to push and she dropped the mirror, which shattered, and put her hands on her knees; widening her stance into a deep squat. With a groan that gradually became a scream, she instinctively pushed something out of what was once her vaginal canal and it dropped into the fleshy sac. The urge only subsided momentarily before Rachel began to push against her will once more. Screaming, she managed to force another testicle into her scrotum after several minutes of trying. 

She knew that was what they were. She knew now that she had somehow been cursed with the genitalia of a man as her body only became more and more feminine. It was a cruel twist of fate, something like a witch’s curse. She stumbled backward out of the bathroom and away from the broken glass before she collapsed into a heap on the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

"My...pussy…I–" She choked and gasped, speaking aloud in horror and misery to no one. "I'm a freak."

Rachel sobbed with impotent rage and sadness at what had become of her and felt tears begin to fall. She didn't know how long she stayed there on the floor, but some time later there was a knock at her door and she raised her head in apprehension and terror.

*** * ***

The knocking continued, harder and more impatient. Whoever it was seemed to be under the impression that they had a right to be there. Suddenly it struck Rachel that perhaps Megan had heeded her desperate plea to stop by today. She quickly rose, wiping tears from her face with her hands to make herself slightly more presentable. She seized a pair of panties and forced her dick and balls into the tight garment, covering herself with a nearby skirt and hoping her new bulge wasn't too noticeable.

As she went for the door she heard her friend’s voice, muffled and angry, shouting to her from the other side.

"Come on, Rachel!" Megan shouted. "You asked me to come and I'm here, let me in!"

Rachel practically ran for the door at the sound of the familiar voice. She just needed someone to comfort her, to tell her things would be alright. She flung the door open with too much force in her desperation and it banged loudly against the doorstop. Megan stood there in the doorway looking surprised and irritated.

"So," she said, cocking one hip and tapping her foot impatiently. "What's the big story here, huh?"

Rachel had never seen Megan so angry with anyone, least of all her. She began to attempt to explain to her, but her voice quavered and she felt as if she would start crying again any second.

"I-I think I was drugged or something, Megan.” She said. “We got separated in the club and when I managed to get out of the crowd I couldn't find anyone. This guy, this really sweet and good-looking guy found me and took me to his VIP booth upstairs…"

She trailed off and Megan's face softened slightly as she spoke again.

"You followed a complete stranger to a private booth in a new club?" She asked incredulously. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know!" Rachel cried. "He had this smile that just made you want to trust him, made you want to do things. I–I went...home with him...later."

Megan stepped into Rachel's apartment and put an arm around her.

"Let's go over to the couch and you can tell me all about what happened. Look at you, you look like you've had…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked down at Rachel's chest, exposed by the low-cut tank top she was wearing. Her gaze traced the new curves of her friend's body and noted the doll-like smoothness of her skin.

"Rachel, what's going on with you?"

Rachel covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Megan awkwardly took her hands away from her face and asked the question once more, concern now plain in her face.

"I have no idea," Rachel said, trying to calm herself. "I woke up the morning after and all of my clothes were just folded up and left next to me in my bed. He had all this weird occult stuff in his bedroom and he wanted to do...things."

Despite herself, Rachel found that she was blushing. The thought of telling even Megan about her anal experience wasn't her idea of a fun time.

"What kinds of things Rachel?" Megan said firmly, but kindly. "You can tell me."

"He wanted to have sex, but not just sex, he wanted to take me...from behind...in my–"

She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh, god," Megan stood up. "You let him do that to you? A complete stranger?"

"Like I said, he had this weird charm, he could just get you to do things for him. I can't explain it!"

Rachel was getting upset now. Megan was looking at her with a mix of pity and frustration in her eyes and she felt anger boil up within her.

"Megan, just go away if you're going to be like that!"

She shouted in her anger and pain and suddenly there was a strange feeling of connection between Rachel and Megan as the latter's eyes went blank. Rachel could somehow feel a mental link between herself and the busty dark-skinned girl before her. Megan then turned and silently began to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Rachel shouted.

Megan stopped moving, never saying a word.

"Come back, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't go."

Megan turned to face Rachel again and walked towards her, her face a blank and emotionless mask.

"Megan?" 

Rachel couldn't figure out what was going on. Megan was suddenly doing everything she asked without question. She could still feel that strange feeling of connection between them and then she realized what was happening.

"Mind control?" Rachel said aloud. "I can make people do what I want…"

Megan continued to stand before her, motionless as she awaited her instructions.

"Megan, get on your knees."

Her best friend did as she was bidden.

"Pull down your shirt and pull out your right tit."

Megan yanked the deep collar of her shirt below her breasts, exposing her bra, and then pulled the right cup down to reveal one firm and shapely boob. Rachel felt her new dick grow hard for the first time.

"Pull down my skirt."

Megan crawled forward until she was directly in front of Rachel and reached up to grab the elastic waistband of her skirt. She slowly and methodically pulled it downwards, revealing Rachel's new bulge, plainly visible within her tight panties. The waistband was stretched out from her body as her small cock forced its way up and out; Rachel felt uncontrollably horny.

"Suck my dick."

She didn't know where this side of her was coming from, but she only half wanted it to stop. She had been feeling a need to fuck since her changes had finished, though she had only just realized how strong the urge was. It was as if her own mind was being controlled by the thing now hanging between her thighs.

Megan reached out and pulled Rachel's panties down and then immediately took her cock into her mouth, sucking it and rolling her tongue around the shaft. It was incredible, one of the best things Rachel had ever felt in her life. Megan was fully committed to fulfilling Rachel's wishes and she eventually had Megan stop, take off her pants, and bend over the couch where she proceeded to ruthlessly fuck her pussy. Moments later, she felt her cock’s first orgasm and she only just pulled out of Megan in time, watching as a pitiful amount of cum leaked feebly out of her small member. Nonetheless, the feeling was incredible. Every muscle in her body seemed to tighten and relax, leaving a tingling sensation, something like a chill down her spine, but infinitely more pleasurable.

Unfortunately, she felt that there was something missing. The pleasure was immense, but not everything she needed. She still had the desire to be fucked rather than to do the fucking, even now. She looked at Megan and saw her friend once more in a moment of clarity. Her sweet friend, who had come to her apartment to try to help her even though she was angry. Rachel moved towards Megan and helped her stand up.

"Megan, snap out of it." She snapped a finger in front of her face, but Megan continued to look blankly forward. "How do I make it stop?"

Rachel tried several things over the course of the next few minutes. First, she fixed Megan's clothes, covering her breasts once more, pulling her pants up again, and cleaning her up a bit. Rachel tried pinching her, lightly slapping her face, even tried to will her to return to normal, but nothing seemed to work.

As Rachel got desperate and angry she finally hit upon a solution.

"Would you just snap out of it!" She practically screeched. "Talk to me!"

Her angry demand seemed to do the trick as Megan blinked several times and shook her head. It seemed that Rachel needed to be forceful enough with her commands for them to take effect. Anger gave her the courage to say what she wanted, so it worked.

"Rachel? Wha–?"

She flung her arms around Megan, weeping openly.

"I don't know what's happening to me!" She cried, sobbing into Megan's shoulder.

Megan put an arm around her friend, confused.

"Rachel, I don't really remember what we were talking about. I had the weirdest–dream? I was…"

She stopped speaking suddenly and Rachel knew that Megan could only remember the slightest details of what went on between them a few minutes before.

"I was telling you about what happened the other night. It's fine, you don't have to stay here with me. I understand you're angry and you have every right to be. You should probably go, I’m not feeling well."

"Rachel," Megan said. "I want you to be okay. If you were drugged or–or  _ abused _ we should take you to a clinic or something, at least."

Rachel stepped back, horrified at the prospect of showing her strange new body to a doctor.

"No, I'm fine." She said, a little too quickly. "I just wanted to ask you if I could borrow some clothes, none of mine really fit me anymore."

Megan looked at Rachel's body once again.

"That's the other thing, how did you get so big all over all of the sudden? Your boobs are almost as big as mine now."

"I can't explain it, but if you could just loan me a shirt and a bra, I would really appreciate it."

Megan wordlessly picked up her purse and pulled out a full outfit she had brought, just as Rachel had asked in her text.

"I have this if you really need it. Honestly, Rachel, you should go see a doctor. I can't force you to do anything, but you could have some weird infection or something for all you know."

Rachel took the clothes from her friend and hugged her.

"You're the sweetest person I know." She said, genuinely meaning it. "I just need another day to figure out what I'm going to do. Thanks for the clothes, I'll get them back to you when I get something new to wear."

Megan looked as if she wanted to say something else, but she thought better of it and turned to leave the apartment.

"I really hope you take care of yourself, Rachel," she said. "I really do. Even now, when I'm pretty furious with you about how you behaved the other night, I still want you to be safe. Just call me tomorrow and give me an update, alright? I have to get to work."

Megan left, none the wiser that her friend had grown a dick and forced her to have sex with her. Something Rachel was very grateful–and deeply ashamed–for.

***** ***** *****

Several hours later, Rachel had come up with a plan. She needed to be fucked and there was no getting around it; her asshole was throbbing with a need to be filled. The sex before had been helpful, but it had done little to soothe her burning desires. She decided that she would go out to a bar nearby and try to use her little mind control trick to bring a guy home with her. He could fuck her in the ass and give her the relief she craved and then go along with his evening with no real memory of the event. It was perfect, the only good thing about her present condition. Once she was sated, she would be able to think more clearly and possibly track down Mo and his friends. Maybe she could somehow force them to explain what he had done to her. First things first, she needed to find the right guy.

As she entered the small pub a few blocks from her apartment, she saw there were mostly middle-aged men sitting around and talking boisterously about the same old boring things. Work, family, work, the latest sports news, and work were just a few of their favorite topics. There was no way she would ever sleep with them no matter how desperate she was. Finally, she saw a younger man sitting alone at the bar and holding a glass of whiskey in his hand, swirling the amber liquid around the glass. He looked lonely, depressed, and pensive; just what she was looking for.

She privately thought of how strangely predatory she had become since that morning, but quickly stuffed these thoughts into a far corner of her mind as she approached the bar, swinging her new curves instinctively as she walked towards her target. She was grateful that so much of Megan's wardrobe was carefully selected to show off her impressive cleavage because now Rachel had some of her own to work with. She sat on a barstool to his immediate left and leaned forward boldly to look at him as he slumped forward and placed his forehead on top of the bar.

"Bad day, big guy?" She said with a confidence she had never felt before. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You could leave me in peace." He said without lifting his head. " I didn't come here to pick up or be picked up. I just want to drink and sulk, thanks."

"Oh, that's no fun. Why don't you let me show you a good time?"

"Are you some kind of cop? I don't pay for sex."

"I didn't say you had to. I just wanted to talk and maybe have some fun getting to know each other."

"You're bold, lady, I'll give you that."

He lifted his head and Rachel saw that, up close, he was actually kind of cute. He had short brown hair that was styled into a very deliberate mess and striking blue eyes.

"What can I say to make you feel like you know me well enough to know I don't need a girlfriend?"

"That was a mouthful." Rachel giggled. "I don't have any interest in being your girlfriend, I just want to talk for a bit. I'm going through a pretty rough patch myself. We could just commiserate for a while."

The man held out a hand, smiling slightly, and said one word.

"Greg."

Rachel took it and gave her name as well.

"So, Rachel," Greg continued. "Now that we aren't complete strangers, what's happening with you lately? You mentioned a rough patch?"

"I met a guy who wasn't what I thought he was and now my life is in ruins." Rachel said bluntly. "I'm almost unrecognizable as the girl I was before."

"It seems like it wasn't all bad then, you're good looking enough to me, though perhaps I'm not the best judge of that."

Rachel looked questioningly at him.

"I'm gay, Rachel."

"Oh."

Rachel was surprised, then she narrowed her eyes and looked directly into Greg's own.

"You wouldn't be fibbing to get rid of me, now would you?" She asked, suspicion plain in her voice. "Seems like you're being a little crafty to me."

"You got me," Greg said, holding his hands up in a 'don't shoot' sort of gesture. "It wasn't a complete lie though. I'm actually bi."

"Oh, so, you here to forget a girl? Or guy?"

"A girl."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"I guess you could say I wasn't good enough to her. I stayed out too late, slept in too much. Didn't give her the attention she needed. She broke it off last night and I've just been wandering between work and this pub ever since."

"Sounds rough." Rachel got the bartender's attention and ordered a bourbon and ginger. "Sorry to hear about it."

"Well, I guess in a weird way you're what I needed. It helps to get it out and talk to someone about it, even a relative stranger."

"Glad to be of service."

They continued to talk over the following hour, subjects ranged from previous girlfriends and boyfriends to the craziest parties they had attended in high school and college. The entire time, the throbbing in Rachel's ass continued unabated. She nearly jumped Greg at one point, but managed to maintain her calm long enough for an opportunity to arise.

"Listen," Greg began, clearly slurring his words a bit by now. "I don't do this, like ever, but do you want to get out of here?"

Rachel couldn't believe it. She may not need to tap into her new power after all.

"I would love it." She said, barely masking her excitement. "My place is just a few blocks away, let's go."

Greg generously paid their tab and they walked straight towards Rachel's apartment building. They laughed and joked with each other, and Rachel cursed her luck that she had finally hit it off with someone only now that she was such a freak of nature. She also realized that she was strangely sober despite the number of drinks they had shared. Perhaps she was resistant to alcohol now.

As they entered Rachel's apartment, she led Greg to her bedroom immediately. They kissed each other deeply and moaned in apprehension of what was to come. As they collapsed on top of her bed, Rachel stripped off her borrowed shirt, revealing her breasts, which now overflowed Megan's bra. Clearly, she wasn't done growing.

"Even when I get with another guy," Greg said. "I always kind of miss the tits, to be honest."

Rachel smirked at him.

"Well, I just got these recently, to be honest with  _ you _ . I used to be way smaller, so it's good to hear you appreciate them."

"Really? They look so real." He reached up to touch one. "Feel real too."

"They are real, I grew them myself. It's hard to explain."

Greg looked at her inquisitively.

"What's that mean?" 

"Well, I've been going through some weird changes lately. I used to look a little different."

She had no idea why she was telling him all of this, but it felt like the right way to go for some reason.

"I used to be a shy, pencil-thin little girl before I woke up and started to realize that I could be so much more. I'm hoping you can help me do that, Greg."

"Oh, is this some of that roleplay stuff?" He asked as he sat up slightly. "Never tried that before, heh, it's kind of cute."

Rachel placed a hand on Greg's chest and pushed him down to the mattress again.

"It's real, Greg, I'm changing. I'm becoming something else. Something  _ more _ ."

She shrugged her shoulders as she felt a strange pins-and-needles sensation from her back. Her anus continued to throb, though more insistently now that she was so close to a mate, and she felt an odd pain from her tailbone. At the same time, a feeling of pressure began to build behind her temples, not quite a headache, but a dull stabbing sensation.

Ignoring her discomfort, she looked into Greg's eyes and saw as they went blank in the same way that Megan's had done earlier. She instinctively knew that it would be best to bring Greg under her control just then. Something new was beginning and she needed to keep him there until she had finished with him.

There was an audible crunch from her back as she felt her shoulder blades literally punch through her skin. There was no blood, but several bones protruded from her back now, growing with each passing second, eventually coming to resemble disturbingly long-fingered hands. A second later, she felt her tailbone crack and another bony structure extended slowly from the base of her spine. She moaned in relief as the pressure in her temples released and two dark curved horns pushed through her scalp, taking on a ram-like shape that curled just above her ears. Flesh suddenly covered the bones that protruded from her ass and back, a thin membrane linking each finger-like structure on her new wings. Her tail, now covered in soft pinkish skin, gained an arrow-like point at the end.

"Greg," she said in her most sultry tone. "I need you to fuck me. Fuck me in the ass until you cum."

Greg suddenly seemed to regain some of his energy, grunting as he attempted to remove his pants while Rachel was still on top of him. She lifted herself off of his legs and he pulled his pants down and revealed a six-inch penis, nothing as impressive as Mo's had been, but still just what she needed as she learned when her asshole clenched and unclenched involuntarily as soon as she saw it. She realized a moment later that, along with her other physical changes, her anus seemed to be capable of self-lubricating now, as there was a wetness in the seat of her panties when she removed them and she could feel how slick she was as she felt herself becoming hornier by the second.

She guided Greg into her asshole and he immediately began thrusting. Relief unlike any she had ever felt before flooded Rachel. At long last, after three days of discomfort and frustration, she was finally fulfilling her true needs. Greg was wildly fucking her like a rabid animal, just as she had commanded, and her ass gripped him readily. She couldn't believe that it felt even better than her time with Mo had. She considered that she had likely become more sensitive along with all the other changes. She seemed to be built for anal now, so why shouldn't it be more pleasurable? Her dick went harder than rock as she was penetrated and she could feel that this is what she was made for.

The minutes passed in pure bliss and she felt herself cumming at last; her sphincter involuntarily pressing in around Greg's thrusting cock with an iron grip. She felt Greg stiffen and a moment later he too was cumming into her asshole. She shouted in ecstasy as she felt his spunk fill her tight hole and her own small cock began to ejaculate as well, producing slightly more cum than it had earlier. Rachel stared up at the ceiling, her mouth open in a shout of pleasure and her eyes wide, as she rode Greg's cock throughout their shared orgasm. Then the changes began.

Rachel first felt something in her balls, a pressure filling them as she looked down and saw that they were beginning to swell. Once they reached the size of what Rachel believed to be nearly average, they stopped and she began to feel as if she was getting an erection. However, she already had one and soon realized that her dick was growing too, gaining in girth and length. It ended its growth at around the same size as Greg's and she felt herself beginning to cum once more. She rapidly stroked her newly enlarged cock and soon shot another, much more significant load out onto her bedsheets.

Greg had ceased to thrust and was simply laying back, his eyes entirely empty of all emotion or free will to speak of. Rachel pulled herself off of his cock and staggered to her bathroom. She could feel that her asshole had changed as well. She entered the bathroom and found a large enough shard of the mirror she had broken earlier that day to perform her required task. She bent over and lined up the shard of mirror to get a look at her own ass.

She saw a swollen, donut-like pucker in between her plush asscheeks and she could see that it was indeed making its own lubrication now as it glistened wetly. It was not what she had expected, but she found herself strangely turned on by everything going on with her body. She felt powerful and in control for the first time, her cock was hard as steel and she could feel that she was already prepared to go again.

"Oh, Greg," She said as she reentered the bedroom. "Feel like you could go again?"

Several minutes later, Rachel felt herself cumming again. Her cock fired off multiple loads as she moaned and she felt Greg begin to cum into her ass once again. A moment later, just as before, she felt her balls beginning to swell. It seemed to her that cum made her cock and balls grow. She considered what might happen if she were to 'consume' a larger load as her cock began to grow alongside her testicles.

***** ***** *****

She spent the rest of the night toying with Greg and ended up with balls the size of lemons and an eleven-inch shaft. She spent some time exploring her body the next morning after letting a dazed Greg shuffle off to the subway with no memory of what he had done that night. She learned with some surprise that she could actually hide her horns, wings, and tail with some strange illusion. It would give her a disguise when she needed one, unfortunately, it didn't seem capable of disguising her cock, which made things a little more difficult. When it was soft it was manageable, but as soon as she got hard it became nearly impossible to hide her erection. She found she could stuff it up into the waistband of a skirt in a pinch, but it wasn't the most elegant solution.

Additionally, her balls were so large that she literally couldn't stuff them into her panties anymore. She decided she would go shopping for some boxer briefs like her ex-boyfriend always wore. He swore by them, claiming they were the only thing that adequately contained his package, and he had been significantly smaller than Rachel now was.

In the meantime, she decided she would make use of her new powers and get more of what she so craved: anal sex. She knew that if she kept getting fucked she would end up with an impossibly large cock, but she just didn’t care. It felt too good to get stuffed and she wanted to get something really big into her as soon as possible. She remembered hearing rumors of a sleazy sort of place downtown where they would love to have a kinky girl like herself. There were gloryholes everywhere and she could let guys fuck her in the ass until she had had her fill. Maybe she wouldn't even be able to walk by the time she was done, who could say? The thought of a cock and balls so big they dragged across the ground seemed fine with her as long as she got fucked.

As she made her way down the street, a dark figure sat on the edge of a nearby roof and watched her with a gleaming smile.

“Well, gorgeous,” Mo said. “I hope you enjoy yourself.”


End file.
